


My Little Avenger

by MycroftRH



Series: Marvel Cinematic Equine Universe [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, My Little Pony, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftRH/pseuds/MycroftRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers and New Avengers as My Little Ponies.  Bonus Loki, Coulson, and Ultron.  (Fanart.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Made using General Zoi's pony creator: http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2011/238/7/2/pony_creator_full_version_by_generalzoi-d47efz4.swf  
> [Except for the cutie marks and War Machine's shoulder gun, which I put in afterwards using Paintbrush]

Most superheroes in the MCEU wear costumes that cover their own cutie marks and bear an alternate cutie mark (for secret identity purposes).  For instance, Natasha:

Her costume has the Black Widow hourglass, but her actual mark is a ballet shoe.  (The mark was induced during her time in the Red Room via the implantation of false memories; it was chosen to assist with undercover missions.)

 

Clint is another example:

 

Though his costume shows a bullseye, he actually has three brightly colored juggling balls.  He grew up in a circus, okay?  It was a happier time.  And besides, it totally represents his ability to keep track of multiple hostiles/scenarios/whatever at once.  It _does_.

 

Captain America is one of the few superheroes to have the same cutie mark in both hero and civilian identities.  The bond-selly people thought it was appropriate, and he never had a secret identity in the movie-verse anyway:

Iron Pony, on the other hand, is one of very few heroes not to show a cutie mark at all (those metal things are his homing bracelets, by the way):

  
His cutie mark is a gear, which he likes, but he hates the idea of cutie marks as a general concept - something shows up on your butt in adolescence, and you're expected to let that decide your entire life?  Heck no.

  
Hulk is one of the other unmarked heroes.  Since Hulk (as opposed to Bruce) is very young and doesn't have much direction to his life, his mark hasn't appeared yet:

Bruce, on the other hand, does have a mark:

Thor's mark is covered by his cloak, but it is of course a thunderhead:

Loki's is also covered by his cloak but is a snake, which took on a whole new meaning after the rock-binding incident:

And then there's Coulson.  [I meant to give him sunglasses but forgot until right after I had shut the program down.  Lovely.]

Coulson's cutie mark is a sheet of paper.  Yes, it is.  No, it hasn't been painted at all.  Stop looking at it.  It's for your own good, okay, if he told you anything else, he'd have to Neuralyze you.  In fact, come to think of it, here.  Just look into the flash...


	2. New Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War Machine, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, and Vision are welcomed to the Marvel Cinematic Equine Universe.

Rhodey's cutie mark is a paper airplane and Iron Patriot's was suspiciously similar to Captain America's shield.  War Machine's, though, is the Air Force symbol (not visible here ~~because it would have taken hours to make look decent~~ ).

Falcon's suit's mark is Captain America's shield without the star; Sam Wilson's is a bird wing:

Scarlet Witch's cutie mark is covered, but it's a glowing red circle with a white lightning bolt crossing through it:

Quicksilver's costume only shows the lightning bolt, but his mark is actually the same as his sister's, with both the red circle and the bolt:

And, last but intensely not even a little bit least, Vision.  Vision can control his cutie mark at will, and it tends to match up with whichever Avenger he's standing closest to.  His cape is the same style as Thor's, his wings are the same style as Iron Man's, and his tail is the same style as Scarlet Witch's:

Bonus Ultron:

His cutie mark is a gear, the same as Tony's.  No one's sure whether that's actually natural or whether he manufactured his bodies with it on to mess with Tony's mind.


End file.
